


Day 1

by ttttjay



Series: Aaron week 2017 [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttttjay/pseuds/ttttjay
Summary: Aaron Week 2017 Day 1: Write a cute Aaron scene + pets





	Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Zo'e for having a look

“Aaron, come give me a hand” Paddy called out.

Aaron jogged over to Paddy, who is having trouble with something in the boot of the car. Looking in the boot, he finds a huge, snarling but a terrified-looking dog, it's backed up right in the back corner and has no interest in having anyone anywhere near it.

“What’s his … her name?” Aaron asks, straight away trying to make the dog feel more comfortable.

"Her name is Penny," Aaron just gives him a look.           

"I didn't name her," Paddy defends, then gestures to the dog, "Can you just help me get her out please?” He sighs clearly having decided that Aaron is his best option.

“How did you get her in there?” Aaron questions.

“The owner put her in there,” Paddy admits.

“And they couldn’t be here to get her out?”

“Do you think I would be asking for your help if they were?" Paddy said getting frustrated just wanting to get the dog treated and back to her owners.

Aaron just rolls his eyes and continues trying to gain the dog's trust; it didn't take long he always did have a way with animals. Before long he had one dog on a lead being lead into the vets. She was still not a fan of Paddy, so Aaron stayed with her, keeping her calm so Paddy could check her over, then he leads her back to the car, so Paddy could take her home.

“You need any more help,” Aaron said with a cheeky grin as Paddy closed the boot.

“I think you missed a calling,” Paddy said as Aaron went to walk away.

“No, you’re alright thanks,” Aaron called back, leaving Paddy to deal with getting the dog back to her owner.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say Hi](https://ttttjay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
